The Test
by Tina101
Summary: Sequel to The Truth. Angela and Darren are still together, but can they make it as a couple? On top of that, Maureen and Joanne decided to take a step in their relationship and adopt, but how will that work out for MoJo?
1. Chapter 1

The Test

**Chapter 1:**

The Bohemians were all gathered around the loft celebrating Leo and Angela's birthdays. Leo was running around with Celine and Marcus, laughing wildly. Mark and Alicia were cuddling on the couch. The following day they were leaving on their honeymoon. Leo ran across the room and launched himself at Angela, who was sitting on the floor with Darren.

"Mama, Mama!" he exclaimed. Celine grabbed Alicia's arm and shook it excessively.

"When are we going to have cake?" she whispered loudly.

"That's up to Uncle Roger and Aunt Mimi," Alicia replied. Celine turned her attention to Roger.

"Uncle Roger, I want cake!" she announced. Collins chuckled.

"Okay, okay, come on Cel," Roger said as he got to his feet. Celine scurried after him. He grabbed the cake from the refrigerator. "Mimi, where are the matches?"

"Oh, here," mike said as he tossed Roger a lighter from his pocket. Roger stuck two candles in the cake and lit them.

"Come on, Leo, time for cake," Kara said. In a flash, Leo was on his feet and in the kitchen. Darren pulled Angela to her feet, and they joined everyone else in the kitchen for cake.

Not even ten minutes later, Angela was wiping the cake and icing off Leo's face. Leo simply giggled. She kissed the tip of his nose.

"I thin you got more cake on your face than in your mouth," she joked as she picked Leo up and lowered him to the floor. In a flash, he was off playing with Marcus and Celine. Kara leaned against the counter next to Angela.

"Angie, I have to talk to you," she said quietly in a serious tone.

"Mija, ready for presents?" Mimi called. Kara sighed.

"Un momento, por favor," Angela replied before turning her attention back to her best friend. She could tell that something was wrong with her.

"No, its okay, we can talk later on." Kara gave Angela a stressed look before flopping down on the couch next to Darren.

After presents, Leo sat on the floor staring wide-eyed at all the new toys and clothes people had given him. Angela leaned against Darren comfortably on the floor.

"Angela, this is for you, Darren, Leo and Kara from your mother and I," Roger said as he handed angel a business envelope. Angel took the envelope and opened it, producing six plane tickets.

"What is it?" Kara asked as she tried to lean over Darren to see better.

"They're plane tickets to Orlando!" Angela exclaimed. "Thank you!" She got up and gave Roger and Mimi each a giant hug. "Are you coming with us?"

"Of course, I _always_ keep my word," Roger replied. Mimi rolled her eyes. Joanne couldn't help but notice that Kara lacked Angela and Darren's enthusiasm.

A little after nine thirty, everyone was getting ready to go home. Leo was fast asleep in Angela's arms.

"Marcus, Celine, give your parents a hug," Kara said. Darren grabbed Marcus and Celine's duffel bags from next to the door. The two were staying with them while Mark and Alicia went on their honeymoon.

"Are you sure that this is okay?" Mark asked for the fourth time that evening.

"Its fine, Uncle Mark. We don't mind having them," Angela insisted. She gave him and Alicia each a one-armed hug. "Have fun on your trip." He scooped Marcus and Celine up into his arms.

"You two behave yourselves, got it?" he asked.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Okay Daddy." Mark gave each of his children a kiss on the cheek. Kara began to herd everyone out of the loft to get home. She had gotten up early for work that morning and just wanted to sleep.

At home, Angela unrolled a sleeping bag on the floor of Leo's room for Celine to sleep in while Kara unfolded a playpen in the closet for Leo to use for the time being since Marcus was in his bed.

"Are you okay, Kara?" she asked.

"I was up really early this morning, I'm just tired." Kara turned her attention to Leo. "Give your Mom a goodnight kiss, Leo." Angel knelt down and gave Leo a kiss.

"Night Mommy."

"Goodnight Leo." She tucked all three children in and gave them each a kiss. "Night you all." She left the room with Kara.

When Angela got to her bedroom, Darren was sitting up in bed studying. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"Everyone asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah, even Leo." Leo had woken up on the way home, and they were afraid that he wouldn't go back to sleep. Angel pulled back the blankets to grab her pajamas from under her pillow and found a white shirt box on the bed. "What's this?" Darren put down his textbook.

"_That_ would be your birthday present." She opened the box and peered inside. Inside was a sexy black negligee. She smiled.

"Is it a present for me to enjoy or for you to enjoy?" He folded his hands behind his head.

"Both," he replied. She crawled across the bed and kissed him passionately and grabbed his hands.

"We'll have to find some time to try it out," she said once the kiss broke off. She curled up with her head on his chest.

Just as Angela was about to drift off to sleep, the bedroom door opened and a small voice asked, "Angie?" She sat up. Celine was standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong, Celine?" Darren asked.

"There are scary shadows in Leo's room." Angela climbed out of bed.

"Got it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." She took Celine's hand and led her back to the bedroom.

By the time Angela got back to Darren, he was fast asleep. He looked so peaceful with his hair in his face. She grabbed her sketchbook and pencil off the dresser and began to sketch yet another picture of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Kara, Darren and Angela all sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast while Leo, Celine and Marcus watched cartoons.

"I need to tell you guys something," Kara started. "I, uh, I got a promotion."

"Congratulations!" Angela gushed. Darren looked at his twin.

"There's a catch, isn't there?" he asked.

"It's an internship in Washington, D.C. until January."

"January," Angela repeated. "But that's seven months!"

"I know. I've already told my boss that I'd go."

"When do you leave?" Darren asked.

"The eighteenth."

"But that's while we're in Orlando," Angela pointed out.

"I know, I'm sorry. This internship could lead to me getting a better job once I get back. I have to go."

"Does Mom know?"

"Yeah, I talked to her yesterday." An ear piercing wail caused Angela's head to whip around.

"Mommy!" Leo screamed as he rushed into Angela's arms.

"What happened?" Darren asked sternly.

"Marcus tried to change the channel, but Leo didn't want him to, so Marcus pushed him down," Celine replied.

"Marcus, Leo, is that true?" Angela asked. Marcus simply stared at his feet while Leo nodded. "Come here, Marcus, you're going to sit here with us for a while."

"But that's not fair!" he exclaimed.

"Yes it is, now, come on." She got to her feet and picked Marcus up. She plopped him down at the kitchen table. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the surface in front of him.

The second Joanne got home from work that evening; Maureen pounced on her and kissed her roughly.

"I missed you too, Honeybear," she mumbled against Maureen's lips.

"Guess what?" she chirped as she swung back and forth from Joanne's neck casually.

"I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway." Maureen pouted.

"You have to guess, that's more fun." Joanne stopped to think.

"You got a job?" she guessed. Maureen scrunched up her nose.

"Eww…no way! Guess again." Joanne sighed.

"Come on, Honeybear, tell me."

"The adoption papers came through!" Maureen exclaimed. A smile spread across Joanne's lips.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! The papers arrived in the mail today. We can finally get ourselves a daughter!" Joanne wrapped her arms around Maureen's waist and kissed her tenderly. They were finally going to get the chance to be a real family.


End file.
